Erana
Erana was a powerful half-human, half-Faerie Folk Wizard who travelled around Gloriana doing good and establishing blessed places of safety. Background The years of her life are unknown, she apparently was original from or near MordaviaMagda: Erana was a powerful Magician who came from this area.. Erana was an extremely powerful wizard. Her mother was a human magic user, and her father was of the Faerie Folk. Erana grew up with magic and a great love of the land. Although she trained for a few years at the Wizard's Institute of Technocery, she believed that magic was something you did, not something you studied. So she went out in the world, casting protective spells and creating magical areas so that anyone could have a chance to enjoy the beauty of the world without fear. She continued to be one of the sponsors of the Wizard's Institute of Technocery until her disappearance, her portrait is seen in its Great Hall. Erana's life was one of adventure and generosity. Unlike many of the other powerful magic users, who had either let their view become jaded and corrupt due to their power or became otherwise eccentric (if not insane) such as Erasmus, Erana was known to be a very calm and level-headed person. Seeking to use the full extent of her magic to help make the world a better place, she travelled all across Gloriana, doing good deeds. The Paladin Rakeesh would later describe her as "a Paladin in all but name". Among her legacy were blessed sanctuaries she created throughout the lands, where those who are weary and chased may find shelter and peace, such as the titular Erana's Peace in Spielburg Valley, the magic Pool of Peace in East Fricana, Erana's Garden in the Land of Mordavia, and Erana's Retreat on the island of Lymnos. WIT Affiliation Erasmus has remarked, however, that the Institute hasn't heard from her in quite some time, and that she never, "returns their calls." Her fate was left a mystery until Quest For Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. Battle with Avoozl At some point or another (probably two or three generations prior to the start of the series). Being in tune with the land, one day she sensed a wrongness entering. Her spells revealed that the Cult of the Dark One was trying to summon Avoozl into this world. She contacted the Paladin Piotyr and warned him that the cult was powerful, and that she could not stop them alone. Thus it was that Piotyr led an army into Mordavia, and Erana entered the Dark One's Cave to battle with Avoozl itself. Erana was powerful, but so was Avoozl. The final ritual of summoning had not been completely cast, so Avoozl was not truly in this world. Erana entered into the dimension between worlds to send the Dark One back to its own world. Just as she was casting a final spell of banishment, Avoozl wrapped his tentacles around her and sent her magical staff spinning through the gate between worlds, trapping her soul and Avoozl in this place between worlds. Piotyr assumed the wizard dead and took her magical staff, fleeing back to Mordavia where it was placed in the town square as a monument. Because Avoozl was not truly banished, his dark magic contiued to "leak" into Mordavia. Because of this, the Undead rose from their graves, and the very land itself bled black blood. Until the rituals to summon Avoozl were again performed, and Avoozl banished to its own world, the dark magic continued poison Mordavia, and would have eventually destroying all living things, and Erana's soul would have been trapped forever. Erana's Peace Some rumors suggest that some of Erana's remains were brought to Spielburg where they were put to rest, but this has not been confirmed. Most legends suggest that her body was trapped along with her soul within Avoozl's realm. Whatever the case, a memorial for Erana was placed within the valley she created. Redemption In the fourth game, the trapped spirit of Erana communicates with the Hero in his dreams when he sleeps in her enchanted garden or beside her staff in the town. Later, he obtains the staff and uses it to restore life to a vampire child. If the Hero is a Wizard, he battles other faeries for the right to keep the staff. Erana finally appears at the end of the game, when the Hero frees her spirit from its crystal prison. In the fifth game in the series, the Hero is given the opportunity to sacrifice a portion of his life force to restore either Erana or Katrina to life. Either one is a potential bride for the Hero, and will assist him in his quest. Erana is particularly suited to an honorable Wizard or Paladin. She is prone to sacrificing herself during the battle with the Dragon of Doom in the fifth game, unless the Hero explicitly woos her and asks her for marriage. Gardens *Erana's Peace (aka Magic Meadow) *Pool of Peace *Erana's Garden *Erana's Retreat The exact order of the first three of gardens were made is not clear (this is the order of appearance in the games). Erana's Garden was likely made around the time of the rise of the Cult of Dark One. Erana's Peace may have been built towards the end of her life, as she was thought to have died and been buried there by many (if so likely built shortly before she traveled/returned to Mordavia). The Pool of Peace could have been at any point. Erana's Retreat was built after she was freed from the Underworld. Titles *Wizard of Spielburgnarrator (QFG2):"the portrait of Erana, the lost Wizard of Spielburg" Behind the scenes *The mystery of Erana's disappearance and/or death is a subplot within the entire series, and spawned several different theories among various characters of the games. :In the Quest for Glory: So You Want To Be A Hero? (original and remake), Zara refers to Erana's Peace as her "final resting place." This suggests that at least some of Erana's physical remains were taken from Mordavia and brought to Spielburg, or its just a baseless rumor. However, a Magic User finds no evidence of her body, upon opening the memorial marker within the valley (finding a spell scroll instead). Most known legends surrounding her battle with Avoozle suggest that her body was pulled into Avoozl's dimension where it was lost, and her soul became trapped. :In QFG2, it suggests that WIT had lost track of her, and that she hadn't been answering the academy's summons in years. On the other hand, the arrogance of the instructors and their disdain of the mortal world implies they probably didn't bother trying to find her beyond trying to initiate direct contact. *In Shadows of Darkness she was voiced by Diane Pershing and in Dragon Fire by Wendy Cutler. *Erana's appearance varies throughout the series, both in clothing and hair color/styles. *Erana in QFG2 visually looks like and is said to look like Genesta from Sierra's King's Quest series, which is not surprising given their shared faerie heritage. Although as noted above, Erana's appearance when she is actually encountered differs quite a bit from Genesta. *It is possible for a Wizard or Paladin to not only marry Erana, but also Elsa and Nawar in a single game. *Rakeesh describes erana as a Paladin in all but name. Erana in other sources *A new backstory was given for School For Heroes; see Erana (School For Heroes) *Erana is mentioned or appears in the fan games see Erana (unofficial). Gallery EranaQFG2.png EranaQFG5.png References Category:Characters (QFG1) Category:Characters (QFG2) category:Characters (QFG3) Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Characters (QFG5) Category:humans Category:good characters Category:faerie folk Category:females Category:love interests Category:wizards Category:Mages Category:magic users Category:Vegetarians Category:Archmages Category:Sponsors